A Dark Time in Blackrock
by Yogscast shipper
Summary: Alot of things happen to zoey and rythian, find out what. rated m for yogscast.
1. Magic

**_hey guys, this is the first chapter of my fist fan fix, so be honest, is this good? i am going to get into the real story soon i just wanted them practicing magic for a bit. plus i think its a good opener._ **

**Ryhtian's P.O.V.**

"just consintrate" I said, her eyes where closed. She was trying to levitate. She opened her eyes and said " I can't do it! I don't have the power!" she was very frustrated. "don't worry just try again, don't give up. I belive in you!" she closed her eyes again. I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders, she began to float. She looked surprised but then she stoped.

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

I knew I didn't have the power. It was rythian who made me float. I sighed. "I told you I didn't have the power" I went to the bed room. Why does this have to be so difficult? Science is much easyer to learn. But rythian would kill me if he found out. when we re-bilt blackrock he told me about what the endermen did to him *** flashback ***

"Zoey?" "yes rythie?" "I have something to tell you, its about the mask." "oh,ok" I stoped what I was doing to listen. "ok, so when I was a child around 10 ½ years old I was taken by the ender queen, but she wasn't in her dragon form, she was a woman with black scales instead of skin. She took me from my parents. I never saw them again. She took me to a enderman science facility. They tested on me, turned me into one of them, only my shoulders and the lower part of my face showed it. thats why I where the mask."

he took off his mask. I didn't know how to react, so I kissed him. * **flashback ends ***

**Rythian's P.O.V.**

"Zoey, come back!" I hate when she does this, she gets mad at me for helping her and goes to the bed room. She hardly ever cries, I hate seeing her sad. She is the only person who makes me happy. She had tears streaming down her face, she was just stairing at nothing, I think she was in deep thought.

I knocked on the dooor, she snaped back into reality. I sat next to her on the bed. "you do have the power, you just needed some help getting started, now that your body knows that it can do it, you will be able to get started on your own. Wanna try again?" she sighed. " ok I guess i'll try again." so we went down stairs. I told her " I didn't even transfer that much magic, just a spark.i love you, and I believe in you, no matter what." I took her hand in mine and said "imagine yourself flying, it will help, don't give up!

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

I was doing it, I was flying! Without the ring! Ever since the nuke, the rings and stuff wern't working. I opened my eyes I was still flying! Rythian was flying too! He took my hand and led me outside. He asked me "may I have this dance?" I gigled "Why of course." we where dancing through the night, he was a great dancer! Whirling and twirling through the night, we ended up at the lake where I fell from the sky. He diped me took of his mask and kissed me.

_**so please r&r i love the reveiws, also let me know if you want me to continu this fan fic. love you all goodbye for now!**_


	2. lalna

_hey guys this is the second part of my story, i will be starting a lalnasounds fic soon. dont expect me too upload evryday, but i just feel creative today. see you next time!_

**Rythian's P.O.V.**

"Hey rythie?" "yes Zoey?" "um, well, I talked to nielsy and he said that it might be better if instead of every three hours, we just baby sit toddler jim, from day to night. Because I know that you don't like that I take off every couple hours. Is that ok with you?" she asked this like she expected me to say yes. I wasn't sure but I said yes anyway. "Yay! Im going to go now, I will see you when I get home!" she flew off "zoey!"

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

I love how he says my name, making the z sound like an s so it sounded like 'soey', I feel so bad for lying to him. I needed help with the science I was doing, so I talked to nielsy I said to him " listen nielsy, I have a lot on my plate right now and, well I can't watch toddler jim any more. But you don't have to watch him every second , just check on him every now and then. He is bigger and stronger now. Is that ok with you?" luckily he said yes. I hate having to lie to rithain but, he would just stop me from doing something that was a nessesity. I was going to go to lalna's.

I knocked on the door and said "lalna we need to talk, just talk." the door opened. He said "zoey what are you doing here?"

Lalna's P.O.V.

I had never gotten a good look at zoey before. I didn't relize how beautiful she is. She said " hey, can we talk?"

I said yes and let her in. "may I take your cloak?" she nodded it was red, it only went down to her hips. I took her inside to the main tower, she didn't have a jet pack, yet she could fly. We sat down and started to talk.

"So lalna, I need help with the science i'm doing. I only know computers, witch is good but I need help with the other stuff. Are you willing to help me?" her blue eyes gazing into mine. I wanted her to be my aprentice for a long time. But I didn't want to seem too eager. "sure zoey, I can help you. So are you gonna stay here full time or, like every other day, every week, or what." "every other day I will come here." inside I was screaming with joy, but I was trying to play it cool. "ok, lets get started then!"

_so please r&r love reading reviews! love your face goodbye!_


	3. a day at the lake

_**so here is a little fluff to tide you over until i get the real story going. * hug ***_

**Lalna's P.O.V.**

She is so beautiful. The way her fire red hair falls perfectly into place. The way she is inocent yet still manedges to be sexy. I love her. I don't think she loves me back.

It has been 4 ½ months since she started coming here. I always found it strange that she was never in her room when I wake up. I know she is aprenticing with rythian, but its like rythian dosent know that she is here. What if he dosn't know? "Duncan? Duncan, are you ok?" "yeah i'm fine. Just thinking." "what where you thinking about?" " oh nothing important" it was getting late. I hate going to seep. Because I wake up to an empty castle. As if on que she said "it's getting late, we should head to bed." "fine, I guess I could sleep" so they went to their rooms. Neither slept.

**Rythian's P.O.V.**

I woke up to a sleeping zoey, in my arms. Instead of getting up like I know I should, I just layed there, staring at my beautiful aprentice. her eyes fluttered open "goodmorning rythie" "good morning zoey". I didn't want to get up. I just wanted to lay there forever, with her in my arms. I love her so much her eyes changing when she gets angry. The way she walked, the way she talked. I need it. I love it. But sadly zoey got up, and I followed. (1 hour later)

"so rythie, what are we gonna do today?" "we can do whatever you want zoey." Her face lit up. "how about we go on a picnic at the lake where I fell from the sky?" "that sounds perfect" I said as I snaked my arms around her waist. To be honest I just wanted to be with her. She keeps me sane. She keeps me,well human.

**Third-person P.O.V.**

So after zoey packed a picnic, they headed over to the lake. But first they stopped at teep's tower and Rythain said "teep we are going to the lake. Keep an eye on the castle while we are gone ok?" teep nodded. So they headed to the lake.

Rythian was just hoping that zoey wouldn't ask him to swim. Of course he would go, but he wouldn't like it. Zoey put down a blanket and they just stared at the clouds. After a while zoey asked rythian if he would go swimming with her. He did, he woulden't let his ender side riun his day with zoey. they took of their shoes and cloaks.

Rythian was surprised that instead of the water burning him, it felt cool and refreshing. So he wen't in a bit faster. When he caught up to zoey she splashed him in the face, again to his surprise it didn't burn. So he splashed back. After awhile of splashing and playing around they wen't back to land. They snuggled up together and let the sun dry them off. It was probly one of the greatest days in time.

_**so yeah. as i said the next chapter we will get more to the real me what you think! btw i think i will start a lalnasouds story soon. here is a cat =^.^=**_


	4. Not again

_**hey there good lookins whats cookin?**_ here is the next chapter of A Dark Time At if its a little short, but i think its a good one! cat =^.^= Zoey's P.O.V.

I feel horible, what happens if rythian finds out, what if he- wait I didn't want to betray him, yet I did why am I fighting with myself. i'v done it now and there's no going back. I need to learn from them both and rythian hates duncan and I don't want to upset him.i'v betrayed him once with my lab. What should I do?"zoey" "yes rythie?""you seem to be tense,are you ok?" "yeah i'm fine, its nothing, really"

lalna's P.O.V.

She is so beautiful. I love her. "so what you do is you take thegear and you put it there and then-there we go!" the machien started to whir and move "yay! thanks for helping me duncan!" "no problem! It was my pleasure to help." "ok I think im going to go to bed" "ok zoey I think ill go to bed too."

we where by the bed rooms. "ok,good night dun-" she was cut off by my lips on hers. She kissed back. "i love you zoey" "i love you too duncan"

Rythian's P.O.V.

(1 hour earlier.) I am going to go surprise zoey at baby jim. I don't see her, huh. I look all over. I don't see her. I wonder where she is? I wonder over to duncan's castle. I look over some of the balcony's I didn't expect to see anyone but I saw something. * duncan and zoey kiss * "i love you zoey" "i love you too duncan"

_**hahahaha im so evil! giant cliff hanger mwahahahahahahahah. sorry i will upload another chapter soon. cat! =^.^=**_


	5. technomage

_**here is another chapter, don't worry i know its short but i will add another chapter within the next 10 hours. 3 love you all!**_ **Zoey's P.O.V.**

I woke up early and headed back to blackrock. Why did I kiss lalna back? I love rythian yet I said that I love duncan. I am not this type of person, I am not a 'bad girl'. I am a mushroom lover, I am a science lover, and a magic lover, thats it. What do I do? I see blackrock up ahead good. I need to talk to rythian. I walk in and see rythian in the living room."have fun with duncan?" "ryth-" "no zoey this isn't ok. I have done nothing but love and you betray me like this? Get out of my sight. I never want to see you again." I quickly flew out with tears streaming down my face. How did he find out. I miss him. I need him. I love him.

**Lalna's P.O.V.**

I heard a knocking aat the door "just a moment!" I yelled. I wonder who it is? I open the door and I see a very wet zoey. (it was raining) "zoey! Come in" "thanks duncan." I lead her inside and she sits next to the fire. "zoey, im glad to see you but why are you here?" "well I wanted to ask you something." "ok then, go on." "well I was wondering if I could stay here full time, and _you_ could teach me magic." "oh, ok of course you can stay." "thank you duncan."

_**so here you go, as i said i will upload another chapter soon. love all of your faces 3**_


	6. backround

_**hello my lovlies! here is another chapter of a dark time in blackrock. i hope you like it! i was going to right some moar flux buddies but i felt the need to right some zothian. sorry for rambling baiiiiiiiii!**_ **Third person P.O.V.**

They where sitting on the netherack 'tounge'and looking at the sceneary. "hey rythie?" "yes zoey?" "well I have something that I need to tell you, can we go to the lake?" "ofcourse!" she broke into a grin "Yay! I'll go get a blanket." they walked over to the lake where they first met, saying hi to everybody along the way.

"so what did you want to tell me?" "i- well I guess it's better if I told you a story first." "ok?" "once apon a time in a forest, two clans where at war. The fire fairys and the earth fairys. They all where half fairy . They both wanted power. But the princess of the fire clan, and the prince of the earth clan ran away together. They where in love. They had a baby. They couldn't keep the bayby knowing it would never be safe. So they but the baby in a village. Rythian I am that baby."

Rythian's P.O.V.

I was stunned. "so that means you're half fairy?" "yes" "wow, well I guess that makes sense. You do put off a lot of magical enegy." "so I can also, well, umm, I have powers." "Really?" "yes, would you like to know?" "i guess."

"so my red hair comes from my fire side. And the markings on my cheeks and arms are from my earth side also that is why I can talk to mushrooms. And I can DO things with my powers too." she took in a deep breath. When she exhaled fire came out. I knew I was wide eyed.

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

He looked amazed. I took out my hand and focused, fire came out. I was aiming at the lake so I didn't burn anything. I put my hand in a tight fist and opened it, a ball of lave apeared, I closed my hand and it disapeared. "so that is what I can do with my fire side." I rised my hand to my left and a mound of dirt rised, I lowered my hand and it sunk. He was speechless. I lifted my hand again and some shrubs and trees grew lowered and they well I don't know de-grew. "So that is what I can do with my earth side." "wow i-i don't know what to say." "i can do more, jusut don't freak out, ok?" "ok"

I took out my red katar "it's fine" I said I don't want to worry him. I cut my good arm "what are you-?" I cut him off "since I am half fairy I can heal myself" as I said this my skin instantly heals. "that is why I servived the nu-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. "thank you for telling me zoey" "ofcourse! I wanted no secrets to be kept between us, and since you shared your past with me so I thought I would do the same." "well it makes sence. Fairys are known for their beauty."

_**so i hope you like it, please r&r and all that good stuff CAT =^.^=**_


	7. traped and saved

_**so, alot of stuff happens in this chapter, i leave it on a cliff hanger but i will put out another chapter within a few hours.**_ **Zoey's P.O.V.**

Where am I? I awake in a dimly lit room, why am I here? Wow my head hurts, and so do my wrists. I look down and i'm chained to a wall. Who did this? Oh my gosh, I feel like I have been draged across the ground. Wait, what is that noise? "hello? Is anybody there? What hapend?" I said that last part mostly to myself. "oh hello Zoey" a strange voice said. "hello? Who are you? Where am I?" "oh you know very well who I am." I wond- wait I know that voice. "Duncan? Why am I here?" I know I left him but, he wouldn't capture me for that would he? " well I found out your secret my little fairy"

"WHAT THE HELL DUNCAN!" " since when do you swear?" "Since a mad man found out my biggest secret. How did you find out? The only one I told was- wait, where is Rythian?" "oh, he is at your home, thinking that you are with martyn and toby. And even if he does care about you enough to look for you, he will NEVER find you. And I will be more powerful than everybody on tekkittopia combind! And you will never stop me!" "and how are you going to do that?" "oh, well you have too options, join me and we will rule over everybody! Or, you will be drained of your magical energy and I will have your powers. Your choice." well I could betray him when I join him, but then again he might just drain my magical energy anyway. "can I have time to think? Because, it is temping to join a crazy scientist thretening to take my only powers away from me, but I think I need time to think about it."

"well well, someone is fiesty today. Ok I will leave you to think. But just remember your options." "well Duncan, remember **your** options." he laughed like a maniach. "oh Zoey." he walked out all smug like. Once I was sure that he had left, I melted the chains. Ahh that's nice. I rub my wrists to get the blood flowing again. Didn't Duncan know I can melt things? I head over to the door. Wait, why can't I melt it? Lets try earth. Nope. Danm it! Duncan was prepared. Well I need to stay positive. I will get out eventually. Save me rythian!

~7 moths later~

Rythian's P.O.V.

Come home Zoey. She has been missing for 7 months I think. I'm going crazy without her. I have looked everywhere. I even looked at duncan's castle. But I have a feeling she is there. i- I just have a feeling that she is there. It is night time so luckily I can sneak around. i will find you. Zoey.

I look around the towers, nothing. Great, just great. Wait, what is that? It looks like a celler. I was right. There are barles of rum and beer. i guess Zoey isn't here- wait. Is that a pressure plate? I step on it and a door opens. "Z-Zoey?" sounds of science run through the air. This look too similer to the place where the endermen conver- nevermind I need to find Zoey. I look around there is a control panel then a window. There is something in there what is i- Zoey! "Zoey! Zoey wake up. Please, please."she is beaten and bruised, lifeless. no wait! Her pulse is still there! I can heal her. We can recover from this. And Duncan will pay.

I pick her up bridel style and carry her out. No time for Duncan now, I need to heal Zoey then again she can heal too. Wait I just thought of something, she must have taken heavier damage than I thought when the nuke went off. She must have healed herself a lot. Hmm no time for that now. I drink a potion of speed II and zoom home in no time. I put her on the bed I yell "teep! I found Zoey! She is hurt, get the potions!" I take a look, her cyber arm is broken, all of the wires are torn out. We can fix that later. Her good arm, it has cuts up and down it, Her legs are the same. Her stomach is all bruised and beaten. Teep rushes in with the healing potions. "thanks teep. Go get a wet cloth and some bandage." he nods and heads out. Her face is the worst, it looks almost, burnt. Her face does not look bad, but if you look close you can tell that it is hurt.

Teep hurries in with the cloth and the bandages. I force the potion down her throught. It seems to be working, I take the wet cloth and clean up her arms. While I am doing that Tepp is wrapping it behind me. He is doing a good job for not having aposible thumbs. We patch up her body and I take a look at her face. I cast a healing spell and it hardly gets better. Hmm. I guess now we just wait for her to wake up.

~5 hours later~

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

I awake. What sort of torture will I face today? God, I back up as fast as I can "please no." "zoey!" "rythian? Rythian!" I open my eyes, i'm back at blackrock! "how?" "all I did was patch you up, you did most of the work." I started to cry. " shhh shhh, its ok Zoey. You're safe now. You're safe. What is with the cuts?" " one cut is one escape attempt." "you tried to escape that many times?" "that isn't all. That is just a months worth. The thought of seeing you kept me going."

Rythian's P.O.V.

She looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes. " Zoey, I never stoped looking for you, do you think that you can walk?" "umm,I don't think so. Why?" "i want to talk to you at the lake, I can carry you." she was blushing. I pick her up bridel style and fly over to the lake and set her down near the edge of the lake. She smiled and grew a tree to prop herself up. I sighed. "ok, you know that I told you about my past and such, well I didn't tell you everthing." she looked comfuzed.

_**so i hope you like! i havn't been uploading for a while so i will put up another chapter very ver y soon! love you all! =^.^=**_


	8. secrets

_**hey guys! sorry i didn't upload sooner i had family in town and i needed to spend time with them. i was thinking of starting a royalty cast/theif cast thing. let me know if you want that. i might just wright it anyway. sorry for rambling on and on. se ya later beautifuls!**_ Rythian's P.O.V.

"ok so here we go. Would you like me to give it to you strait?" she sighed "sure, I guess." "i am 2500 years old." "WHAT?!" "let me explain, I am an enderborn, as you know, witch also means, well, my life span is like a humans, but add two zeros to the end. so, yeah." she was speechless she grew the tree and the vines pulled her to the top. "Zoey! Come back!"

'ok then, lets try to climb this then' I said to myself. she pulled up the vines with her, so this will be difficult. After what seems like forever, I reach the top. The top is very large, and it is hollow. a ring of fire serounds her, yet it is not burning the tree. Hmm."Rythian, I didn't tell you something either, as long as someone doesn't poisin me or stab me, or basicly kill me. I live forever. I don't want to leave you". I was surpirsed. She pulled her knees to her chest and looked at me "please rythian, I can't leave you." "zoey listen, you know what this means? We can be togther for as long as you want. And teep is a dinosaur, so he lives for a long time. Everything will be fine." she looked up at me "i-i just don't know what I would do without you." "lets not think about that now, lets just enjoy our time together then." she nodded.

~1 hour later~

"hey rythian!" "yes zoey?" she had something behind her back. "i relised that we go simming a lot and we don't have swim suits! So I made us some." she looked at me with happiness in her eyes. She handed me a pair of swin trunks that are black with purple details. "how long did this take you?" "oh not to long, just like a day or so." wow, it looked like it took longer than that. "i also need to tell you something at the lake, and I was hoping we could go swimming too!" "sure why not." we get dressed in our swim suits. She steps out from behind the curtain. She wheres a bakini that is red with white poka-dots, there are aslo some flames stitched on. I noticed that she had some tattoo looking things on her body.

"rythian that story that I told you, that was the fairy tale version, my adoptive father was abusive towards me, my mother never found out. I ran way and found tekkittopia. And well you know the rest." I just looked at her "So what about the tatto looking things." "well, they show my powers." vine looking things wrap around her legs and turn into fire then it wraped around her stomach and ended at her shoulders. "i know its really weird." "no zoey, it makes you who you are. And you are beautiful, you are perfect." she blushed

"so what did you want to tell me zoey?" " I will tell you in a second, lets go diving first!" she grew a giant tree and a long sturdy branch grew over the lake and stoped in the center of the lake. Vines grew like ladders up the tree. " come on rythie! Lets go diving!"

Zoeys P.O.V.

" come on rythie! Lets go diving!" I grow vines the look like an acrobat rope. "hop on! Don't worry I wont drop you." he said "ok, if you say so." he jumped on the vine and I raised the vine quickly. Once we reached the top he said "whoa, that was quick." " one go" I stated "1,2,3 go!" we both jumped off at the same time. " I love you!" "i love you t-" he was cut off by us hitting the water.

_**hey, so i hoped you like it! is you do a fav/follow is really apreciated. so r&r and all that jazz. love you guys! =^.^=**_


	9. captured, again

Zoey's P.O.V.

Now that the animals are fed, time to head inside. Rythian has been working really hard on something lately. I just hope he finishes soon. Suddenly i'm grabed from behind. My mouth is covered. I turn around to see sjin. God damn it. Concintate zoey. Sudenly a wall of lava seperates us. He lets go. "what are you doing here sjin?!" "i'm destracting you." "wha-" everything went black.

"what if she never wakes up?" "she will. Trust me" I know those voices anywhere. Sips and sjin. I finally come to. "what the hell?" I mumble "she's awake" "yeah I can see that." sjin walks up to me "why am I here sjin?" "oh well, we where going to capture you as rythian bait, but then we relised that you are half fairy." "you know what sjin, i've had enough of this. Fuck off." he looked surprised. "since when did you swear?" "well this is dajavu." "how do we get the fairy out of you and into us" "this is what I get for telling one person a secret? Wow, just wow" "tell us!" sips intervines. "i would rather die then tell you. You can torture me, you can make my life a living hell and I will never brake." sjin just looks at me. Then they both get up and leave. I am just so over this. I've had pain. I can take anything.

_**sorry this is really short but it is a good place to end. =^.^=**_


End file.
